forgottenrealmsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Item/doc
The Item template is for use in any article about a mundane item, magic item, or item enhancement within the Forgotten Realms or general Dungeons & Dragons. For in-universe books or other written works, see . A special sub-template has been created for items from video games or elsewhere that have transparent background images. calls this template with variant = BGitem to trigger custom CSS that places a background into the infobox image field. The available parameters are only those essential crunchy statistics, common to every item in a given edition of D&D, such as aura, caster or item level, value, and weight. These enable comparison against other items and easy sorting. All other crunchy details should be omitted or described in text if necessary. Usage Parameters All parameters (except "name") are optional. If left undefined, they will not appear. Basic Information ; image : The name of an image file. No link is required, but and links should still work for backward compatibility. ; caption : A description of the image, if the image is of something beyond just the what the name of the article implies (such as someone wielding the item). This field will be automatically italicized. ; caption2 : (Not shown above.) A second caption field that allows formatting, if necessary. ; name : The proper name of the item or quality. ; othernames : Any other proper names the item may have (whether in different cultures, languages, or editions). ; nicknames : Any nicknames or slang names the item may have. ; type : The type of item or quality (e.g. ring, weapon quality, armor, etc.). ; location : If this item is created or sold by a specific vendor, or in a specific location, include that information here. Rules Information ; school : The school of the aura of a magic item, as listed in the source entry (for instance, winged boots have a transmutation aura, which can be sensed by way of detect magic). Disciplines of psionic auras and other magic systems may also go here. ; level : List the caster level required to enchant the item. ; value : The estimated value of this item in gold pieces, as listed in the source entry. ; rules : The edition of the D&D rules that this enhancement, enchantment, or item uses. In the case of the item being included in multiple editions of the game, use the following edition-specific parameters. These can be used in lieu of the above four parameters. ; value1e : The value of the item in 1st-edition D&D. Gold piece and experience point values can be placed here, e.g., "20,000 gp, 4,000 XP". ; weight1e : The weight of the item in 1st-edition D&D. ; school2e : The school of the aura of a magic item, as described above, in 2nd-edition D&D ; level2e : The level of the item in 2nd-edition D&D. ; value2e : The value of the item in 2nd-edition D&D. ; weight2e : The weight of the item in 2nd-edition D&D. ; school3e : The school of the aura of a magic item, as described above, in 3rd- and 3.5-edition D&D ; casterlevel3e : The caster level of the aura of a magic item, as described above. ; itemlevel3e : The item level of an item in 3.5-edition D&D (as introduced in the Magic Item Compendium and later 3.x sourcebooks.) ; value3e : The value of the item in 3rd- and 3.5-edition D&D. ; weight3e : The weight of the item in 3rd- and 3.5-edition D&D. ; level4e : The level of an item in 4th-edition D&D. If the item has multiple possible levels, then list the lowest with a plus sign, as it appears in the source entry. For example, "4+". ; value4e : The value of the item in 4th-edition D&D. If the item has multiple possible levels and values, then use a . For example, write to produce: ; weight4e : The weight of the item in 4th-edition D&D. ; rarity5e : Rarity of the item in 5th-edition D&D. Values are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very rare, Artifact Legendary and Unique. If the item comes has varieties that are different rarities, you can separate them by commas or use a to make a nicely formatted list. A category will be automatically generated for each rarity in the list that it finds. ; attunement5e : Some objects in 5th-edition require attunement before they can be fully used. Use Required here if the item can be attuned by anyone. If it is limited somehow, briefly describe the limitation, e.g., Dwarf only or Cleric only. Leave blank if the item does not require attunement. ; school5e : The school of the aura of a magic item, as described above, in 5th-edition D&D ; level5e : The level of the item in 5th-edition D&D. ; value5e : The value of the item in 5th-edition D&D. ; weight5e : The weight of the item in 5th-edition D&D. ; refs1e, refs2e, refs3e, refs4e, refs5e : These parameters are used to put tags in the subtitle ("Rules Information") rather than have them clutter up value tables or appear in odd places in the infobox. Usually, all the item information comes from one source, but more can be added here as needed. Sentient Items The following parameters may be used for sentient or intelligent items from any edition. Setting any of these will place the page in Category:Sentient items unless nocat is used to suppress this feature. ; communication : If the item is sentient, indicate how it communicates here. For example, "Telepathically", "Verbally," etc. (without the quotes). ; languages : If the item communicates in some way, indicate which languages it knows. ; alignment : If the item is sentient and has an alignment, indicate so here. ; sentientrefs : You can place tags in the subtitle to avoid cluttering the data entries. ; nocat : (Not shown above.) Set this to "true" to suppress the auto-generated category. Example See right for an example. This was created using: Standardized Sections These are typical section headers for an article about an item, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Description Powers History Reputation Notable Owners (or ) Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Category:Template documentation